


Spice Girl

by kikaikitai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Silly, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested something silly with Pepper. Let’s pretend it’s some sort of… crack AU where Ultron is on parole, which doesn’t mean much to a capricious 9 foot tall teenager AI. Super ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice Girl

"Tony, I can't keep tracking you down every time I need your signat— _oh, my GOD!"_

Pepper Potts had officially reached her limit.

And when you've been in the game this long with Stark, you've walked in on everything imaginable, even things people still think she's making up (like the time with the pumpkins).

Whether Tony was drunk or sober, half-dead and just alive enough to crack jokes, she had seen and lived through it all with this lunatic.

Somewhere in the back of her head she thought maybe she should've been expecting to eventually walk in on Tony tangled in cables and pinned to the wall by a very tall and very angry looking robot.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

"Uh—"

" _No_ , Tony, I don't even want to hear it—"

"Not as bad as it looks, I promise."

"Really? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"No, I'm not, I'm—"

"You're naked!"

"Well, yeah, but if you'd let me explain why instead of yelling—"

" _Why is he here?"_

"You try telling him he's on time-out! Guy doesn't listen!"

Ultron had been quiet and still save for a curious head tilt at the new person in the room, gaze cutting lazily between the two of them as they argued. When he suddenly spoke up, it startled Pepper nearly into jumping backwards.

"Ohh," he said in realization. "You're… that spice girl. Uh."

"Pepper," Tony supplied.

"Pepper! Ultron said loudly, red eyes rolling humorously up at the ceiling. "I was going to say something silly, but I was close."

"Yep. Pepper, Ultron. Ultron, Pepper."

If she wasn't so horrified with the eerily casual drawl to the AI's voice and the fact that everyone was right, he's exactly the same as Tony, we now have two Tony Starks and one of them is nine feet tall, made of metal, and evil, she might have screamed out of frustration.

Right now she needed to take a deep breath, no matter how shaky, and handle the situation.


End file.
